An Author's Delightful Surprise
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: This is my second Maya and Miguel fanfic to be written and published. This is a self-insert and a single-chapter fanfic. Only three of the Maya and Miguel characters are featured and they're all male. This is based on a dream I had over five years ago. Admittedly it's not the best written fanfic but I wanted to write it and post it anyway. See Author's Note for more info.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Maya and Miguel characters. Also, one of the names is not real, well it is real but I changed it for my enjoyment. See Author's note below.**  
**

**The Story:**

I am sitting in my living-room watching television on a blissful morning. Sitting in my recliner in front of my television, I think I'm all alone and no one else is in the house with me.

Minutes later, though, I turn to my left, and then look back at the T.V. But then something occurs to me, I think that my eyes have just landed on something unexpected and amazing. I cannot believe my eyes! I see Miguel Santos and his two best friends Theodore McEwen and Andreas Arlington! I see them cleaning my kitchen and my dining room! Are they really with me or am I just hallucinating because this cannot be real, three young male cartoon characters in my presence in my house in my live-action world. And they are doing chores of all things! To see if this is an illusion or not, I turn my face away from my kitchen and dining room for a few seconds. Then when I look in that direction again, they're still there! I turn away one more time and when I look, they're still there. Now I think I'm must be crazy and out of my mind!

How did those three boys get into my apartment, and when did they come? Furthermore, why are they cleaning my kitchen when they could be out playing baseball, soccer, or roller skating? Now that I'm aware of their presence, I wonder if they're aware of mine.

Considering how much I love and like Miguel and his friends Theo and Andy and even though they were in my house without me inviting them to come, I decide not to send them away. Then again, maybe this is their house and I somehow woke up and found myself in their house. Or possibly this was my house when fell asleep, but then, when I wake up, all of a sudden this is their house now, and either they've just moved in with me, or they moved into the apartment thinking nobody was living in it. I have absolutely no idea what's going on around me or even what's going on with me!

I don't want to interfere with the boys, but I do slowly get out of my seat and walk toward them to get a closer look at them. Then finally Theo looks up at me.

"Hi William," he says.

How does he know my name?

Then Miguel and Andy stop what they're doing and notice me too.

"Hi there William," says Andy.

"Hola Guillermo (Spanish for William)," says Miguel, "Como esta?"

At first I'm frozen in place for several seconds with my mouth open but not wide, I'm almost as motionless as a statue. I don't know what to do or say.

Then Theo asks me, "Are you feeling okay William?"

Finally I contain myself and approach Theo a little and put my hand out to him.

"Shake my hand please," I tell him.

I don't shake his hand to greet him, but the purpose is to test him and myself out. When Theo places his hand in mine and we shake, I can actually feel him! Theo has no idea what I'm really doing but plays along thinking I am greeting him and happy to see him, which I am, but I want to make sure this is really him in the flesh. When Theo lets go of me, I walk passed him and go to Andy.

"Give me five," I tell him putting my hand out at him.

"Okay," he says.

Then he hits my hand with his but not too hard. I can feel his hand too. Then I go over to Miguel and ball up my hand into a fist and put it a little ways at him.

"Bump my fist with yours," I tell him, to which he does and I feel it.

"What's this about," asks Andy?

"Yeah," says Theo, "why are you having us do these things?"

I don't know how to answer them without sounding outlandish. But to not keep them hanging, I begin to speak a little.

"Well," I say and then I cannot say anymore.

Theo, Miguel, and Andy are still waiting.

I sigh and say, "I know this is going to sound silly, in fact, please don't take this the wrong way. But,"

"But what?" asks Theo.

I finally give up the audacity to tell them, "I just wanted to make sure you guys really were with me and that I was not hallucinating.

The three boys are taken aback by this and look at each other. I then start to tense up a bit because maybe I just offended them and now they're probably going to talk sternly to me. Whatever the case, I prepare for them to let me have it. Then the boys look at me again.

"William," says Miguel, "what on earth would give you the idea that we were not real?"

Oh boy, another test question! How am I going to answer this one?

"Um, well," I say, "please don't take this the wrong way, but, you guys are cartoon characters."

I'm still waiting for them to say a stern thing to me.

"So?" says Andy.

"What's the big deal?" Theo asks me.

"How do I say this without hurting you guys?" I ask them.

"Just say it!" says Theo.

"Cartoons aren't real," I say point blank.

They look at me without saying anything.

"If we're not real," says Andy, "then why are we standing here?"

"I don't know," I answer.

Then I ask them a question, "Why are you guys in my apartment? And why are you cleaning my kitchen."

"William," Miguel says and then pauses.

After two seconds of silence, he answers, "We live here."

My eyebrows lower a little and my mouth opens a little.

"Yes," says Andy, "this is our house now."

"You mean I don't live in this apartment anymore?" I ask.

"No, no, no," says Theo, "you still live here."

"However," says Miguel, "we are living here to watch over you and take care of you."

My eyes are still lowered but my mouth closes for a few seconds.

"You guys?" I ask. "Taking care of me?"

They nod their heads.

"But you guys are too young," I tell them.

"William," says Andy, "didn't you ever hear the saying 'Age ain't nothing but a number?'"

"Yeah," I say. "Some female R&B singer said that. Or maybe someone before her did. But I heard a few people say it."

"Trust us William," says Miguel, "we know what we're doing."

"Well," I say to them, "I do like you guys and I'm glad to have you guys with me, and I am not going to take this for granted, so I am going just be thankful that you guys are with me and I'm going to enjoy every second of it! And I'm happy to have you guys living with me!"

"Thank you," they all say.

"I mean you guys could have been somewhere else," I say, "but you're with me."

Then I go back to my rocking recliner and watch T.V. again and when I turn my face toward the boys, I see they resume cleaning my, or, our apartment.

The End (Or the Beginning)

**Authors Note: **This story is based on a dream I had of Miguel, Theo, and Andy back in January 2009. In fact this was the third dream I had about Miguel, Theo, and Andy that month of that year and out of all of them, that was the best one. Some of what I wrote did happen in my dream. I was sitting on a piece of living-room furniture, which possibly could have been a rocking recliner, watching T.V. Then when I looked to my left, I saw Miguel, Theo, and Andy. I did get out of my seat and go over to them, but unlike in my dream, I didn't interfere with them, although I think Theo did see me because briefly I had him standing behind me. The other two boys must have seen me too.

I wrote much of what I wrote to make this dream seem more dramatic and more interesting. I also wrote this story to add to the Maya and Miguel category on FFN, and I plan to do another one.

This story was supposed to be up on Saturday May 3 but Microsoft Word malfunctioned and this became a corrupt document and my computer was low on disk space, so I couldn't finish it and had to postpone writing this story and I had to force my computer off. But thanks to Open and Repair, I was able to recover this document and finish it.

Sorry if this isn't the best Maya and Miguel story you've read (I didn't mean for it to be anyway) but I hope you still enjoyed it a little. This is also supposed to be a One-Shot fanfic.

**Very Important Note:** The name, Andreas, given to Andy, is not really his name. According to Maya and Miguel Wikia, Andy's name is Andrew. Somehow I might have known that, but just for the fun of it, I decided to rename him Andreas, it's short for Andrew and for Andreas. I know this because I know somebody who's named Andreas but he was nicknamed Andy. Plus, Andreas could be Spanish or German for Andrew. I'm not saying it is but it's a possiblitlity. Plus this is a fiction story so like I said, I gave Andy the name Andreas just for the fun of it and I'll be doing that in a lot of my fanfics featuring him.

I do want to say I did have another dream about Maya and Miguel just last night but I don't know if I'm going to write about it. I don't really plan to at this time.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
